


Five Times Jim Had To Bite His Tongue To Keep From Saying Something

by Sab



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jim Had To Bite His Tongue To Keep From Saying Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txvoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=txvoodoo).



1\. Just this morning, when he went into the men's room and passed Meredith coming out of the men's room zipping up her pants and swiping her hand across her mouth.

2\. Just this morning in the parking lot when he overheard Dwight saying to Oscar, about the attractive Latin American man who dropped Oscar off in front of the building, "is that your new chauffeur? Private drivers are for pansies too afraid to tackle the thrill of the road. You'll learn."

3\. Just this morning, when Roy walked Pam to her desk and kissed her goodbye and reminded her to pick up toilet paper, and beer, and a plasma-screen TV, and a hundred and thirty-six hot wings, and then reminded her again about the toilet paper and told her she probably ought to pick herself up some earplugs, because they'd be playing Halo kinda loud, kinda late.

4\. Just this morning, when Michael said, "so, opening weekend at Great Adventure! Sometimes I feel like going to the school yard and picking myself out a ten-year-old boy to take with me to the waterslide park, don't you?"

5\. Just this morning, when Pam said, "did I miss anything when I was out Friday?" and Jim didn't say, "me."


End file.
